On Your Back
by Sweetafelita
Summary: Sexual content. Chris Jericho shows Stephanie the real meaning of what he said to her on 10/7/01's RAW.


On Your Back 

On Your Back 

A Smoochy Dreamer Fic 

Author: Me ^_^ (The Angel) 

Genre: Romance 

Rating: R for Sexual Content 

Summary: Jericho shows Stephanie the real meanings of what he said to her on October 8, 2001's RAW is WAR. 

~*~*~ 

__

"What did you say, Princess? You said that you can DO ANYBODY?" Jericho roared into the microphone, the crowd cheering with laughter. "Slut, slut, slut…" They chanted. 

Stephanie angrily eyed the fans. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Then she eyed Jericho. She was about to open her mouth and say something, but Jericho just cut her off. 

"And what? You said you like being on your back? Well, that we all know…" He smirked. Stephanie looked like she was about to slap him. "Or did you say you want to be on your back? Did you say that you had back? Oh, wait… You said that 'I'm Back…' Yes… Well," 

The fans were loving the verbal abuse. 

__

Here comes the money…Here comes the money… Money, money, money… (Dollars, dollars, dollars… Ching, ching, bling, bling…) 

Stephanie cheered and clapped for her older brother. "He'll put you in your place," She smirked at Jericho. Shane entered the ring and smirked to Jericho and then to his sister. 

"Chris…" He started. Stephanie rubbed her hands together gleefully. "You're hilarious!" Shane exclaimed. Her eyes popped out of her head. 

"WHAT?" Stephanie exclaimed. "SHANE, you can't mean that!" 

Shane chuckled. "Oh, but I do, Steph." 

She pouted. "Why?" She whined. 

"You've got to give the man credit, Stephanie." Shane said, "I mean, he's genius. Week after week, he insults you with CLASSIC put downs! But Chris…" He started. "Instead of focusing on insulting Stephanie and making my sister cry, why don't you focus on winning a title, something you don't have?" [A/N: Yes, I know he did not exactly say this, but I forgot the exact words. Just let me write my story, damn it.] 

Jericho smirked at the last comment. "And," Shane went on; "you are a CHOKE ARTIST." He nodded. Stephanie chuckled and grabbed the microphone. "Did you hear that, Jericho? My brother—" she shoved him a bit. "—Called you, a CHOKE ARTIST." 

"Heh, heh, heh…." Chris said, pacing around the ring. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't I just face you two ass clowns in a handicap match? I would LOVE to get my hands around each one of your necks. Then, you will really be feeling what it is like to choke." 

Stephanie threw a glance to Shane and raised an eyebrow. "Chris Jericho, I am the only one who sees that you'd like to get your hands on my body," she stopped for the cheering that was going on. "—But no. Why don't you face my brother, Shane and the man who carries the entire weight of the Alliance, on his shoulders, Mr. ROB VAN DAM versus you and a partner of your choice?"

"…Okay…Sounds fair… I am going to pick the man, who has something that neither of you have… THE WCW CHAMPIONSHIP!" 

The cheers were deafening. 

~*~*~ 

"I don't appreciate you making my brother side with you," Stephanie said seductively. Chris smiled and watched Stephanie take a swig of water. "Oh well," Chris said, snaking his arm around her waist, "we don't always get what we want." 

Stephanie set her water down, and turned to face Chris. "I am Stephanie McMahon. I ALWAYS get what I want." 

"Oh yeah?" Jericho smirked, gently placing Stephanie up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her on the wall, knowing that she wouldn't wriggle from underneath him. 

"Is that a challenge?" Stephanie whispered, noticing how the two top buttons were loose on Jericho's shirt. 

Jericho didn't answer. He sniffed Stephanie's neck, loving how sweet she smelled. He gave her three gentle kisses on her neck. 

"If it IS a challenge…" Stephanie continued, "I accept." 

Jericho took his face from Stephanie's neck. "You know, Princess, I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier…" Her eyes widened. 

"Do you like to be on your back?" He asked her. She didn't know whether he was serious or not. 

"…I…" Stephanie sputtered, not believing what was going on. 

"Come on, Princess," Chris said, now gently pulling her left dress strap down. "Bottom feeding trashbag ho, remember?" He looked up at her and grinned. "Don't be shy, Princess, it never stopped you before." 

  
Stephanie pushed him away from her. She pulled her strap up and felt the soft kisses he had placed on her neck. "I am not some…Some…Sex toy that you can satisfy your needs with!" She exclaimed. 

"Stop kidding yourself," Jericho smirked. He let his finger run down her arm. She shivered, but she didn't move it, either. "Now…" He said. "You can come with me back to the hotel, or I am going to have to drag you. You choose." 

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me," Stephanie said confidently. Chris chuckled snootily. He grinned evilly. "And look at this, The Billion Dollar Princess has a sense of humor." He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her. "I just laid a hand on you." 

She wrapped her arm around his neck. "I am still not walking with you." 

"Fine." Jericho said. He hoisted Steph up, and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. "You're not going to carry me either," She said. 

"Oh really? Watch me." He walked through the cafeteria, the halls, and through the parking lot, still carrying her. She frowned. "Put me down this minute." She ordered. 

"'Kay." Jericho said. They reached a blue mini van. Chris opened the door and threw her in. "You're down." Stephanie screamed as he locked the doors. 

"You bastard." She spat. 

"Bitch." Jericho laughed as they sped off. 


End file.
